Die Macht der Gefühle
by handymans muse
Summary: Frank durchlebt eine Zeit der Selbstfindung und bemerkt ungeahnte Gefühle. Unglücklicherweise muss er erkennen, dass seine 'auserwählte' Person schon anderweitig eingespannt ist. Diese Geschichte ist ein Testlauf. Deutsch oder Englisch? Was meint ihr?
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo da draußen!  
Ich starte hier mal einen Versuch mit einer deutschen Geschichte. Bisher sind ja alle RH-Geschichten auf Englisch (ebenso, wie meine eigenen anderen RH-Geschichten – wie ich gestehen muss), aber ich dachte, dass es einen Versuch wert sei.  
Es gibt mit Sicherheit noch ein 2. Kapitel, auch wenn es keiner lesen sollte. _

_Diese Geschichte ist eigentlich (noch) keine Geschichte – sie ist wirklich nur dazu da, um zu sehen, ob es da draußen Menschen gibt, welche auch deutschsprachige RH-Geschichten lesen.  
Das würde einiges vereinfachen :)  
_

_Wenn dem so ist, dann gebt doch bitte kurz ein Review. Ich würd mich freuen!  
(Dann könnte man ja auch mal über eine __**‚richtige'**__ deutschsprachige Geschichte nachdenken…) _

* * *

**Die Macht der Gefühle  
**_*by handymans`s muse* _

Frank wandelte durch die Flure seines „Schlosses".

Seine neuste Errungenschaft, ein wirklich außerordentlich gut gebauter Erdling mit erstaunlicher Kondition, schlummerte tief und zufrieden – wahrscheinlich eher zutiefst befriedigt – in seinem überdimensionalen Bett.

Frank hatte diese Nacht bis dahin auch sehr genossen, aber er nun hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas fehlte.  
Eigentlich konnte von mangelnder Befriedigung keine Rede sein und dennoch musste seine Rastlosigkeit einen Grund haben.  
Frank hatte auch schon eine leise Ahnung, welche ihm allerdings überhaupt nicht logisch oder angebracht erschien. Trotz allem musste er herausfinden, ob sein Verdacht begründet war oder nicht.

Eher widerwillig blieb er vor einer der unglaublich vielen Türen stehen, die diesen Teil des Flures säumten, und lauschte.

Ein leises Murmeln war zu hören, auch ersticktes Gelächter und – was Frank in diesem Fall am meisten störte – lustvolles Stöhnen.

Was zur Erde_*****_ war hier im Gange?  
Wieso war ausgerechnet aus diesem Zimmer lustvolles Stöhnen zu hören?

Frank runzelte seine Stirn und presste sein Ohr an die Tür.  
Während er lauschte – und die Akustik war ausgesprochen hervorragend – wandelten sich seine Gesichtszüge in pures Entsetzen.  
Er konnte nicht länger an sich halten.  
Wie konnte man ihn so hintergehen? In seinem eigenen Schloss? Diese Dreistigkeit konnte er sich nicht gefallen lassen.

Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür.

_*****__Die drei Transylvanier haben es sich zu Eigen gemacht, den auf dem Planeten Erde umgangssprachlichen Fluch „Was zur Hölle…" abzuwandeln, da dieser Planet nicht unbedingt für alle Beteiligten ein Paradies darstellt. _

* * *

Magenta starrte auf Frank.

Frank seinerseits starrte auf Magenta, welche rittlings auf seinem so angeblich treuen Diener saß, welcher wiederum auf Frank starrte.  
Das Szenario an sich wäre vermutlich schon unangenehm genug für alle Beteiligten gewesen, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass…

„Du treibst es mit deinem _Bruder_?!" schrie Frank völlig außer Fassung.  
Er war so geschockt, dass er nicht in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen.

Wenn man es genau betrachtete, war es rein rechtlich nicht verboten, sich ‚_innerhalb der Familie zu bewegen_'. Dennoch war es ein Tatbestand, welcher auf dem eigentlich ansonsten recht freizügigen Planeten ‚Transsexual' nicht gern gesehen war.  
Um genau zu sein, war diese Art der familiären Liebe äußerst verpönt.

Magenta war die erste, die sich bewegte.  
Sie fiel seitlings von ihrem Bruder wie ein nasser aber unglaublich behänder Sack und sammelte hastig ihre Sachen zusammen, welche neben und auf dem Bett verstreut lagen.  
Mit exorbitanter Geschwindigkeit zog sie sich an und kam regungslos neben dem Bett zu stehen.

Riff Raff zog sich derweilen mit ausgesprochener Langsamkeit die Bettdecke über seinen Körper.  
Er befand sich genau wie Frank in einem Schock-Zustand, der es einem unmöglich machte, in irgendeiner Art angemessen zu reagieren.

Der Schock ließ langsam nach und Frank gelang es, den Türgriff loszulassen.

„Geh", forderte er und zeigte mit seinem Kopf Richtung Tür.

Magenta sah kurz zu ihrem Bruder, blickte dann stur auf den Boden und verließ den Raum ohne ein Wort und ohne ihren BH, welcher immer noch auf Riff Raffs Kopf thronte.

Nachdem Magenta den Raum verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, begann Frank langsam auf das Bett zuzusteuern.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Verzichtserklärung: _**_Die hier erscheinenden Figuren sind einzig und allein geistiges Eigentum des wundervollen Richard O`Briens. Sie werden für diese Geschichte nur geliehen, um den Lesern Freude zu bereiten. _

_**meinen geneigten Lesern: **Tja, irgendwie bekomme ich ab und an mal einen Schreib-Flash. In diesem speziellen Fall überkommt mich dieses ungewohnte Gefühl regelmäßig in der Nacht. Deshalb wird diese Geschichte so schnell wohl kein Ende finden - auch wenn es mit Sicherheit eine Weile dauert, bis ein neues Kapitel dazu erscheinen wird.  
Beschwerden sind bitte an meine Muse zu richten! *g* _

_Nun denn, ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! _

_**Warnung**: Erotische Szenen folgen! Wer also durch das Raster für "Erwachsenen-Themen" fällt, sollte bitte schleunigst aufhören zu lesen! _

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

Riff Raffs Hände schlossen sich krampfhaft um die Bettdecke.

Er konnte seinem Herrn nicht in die Augen sehen, also haftete sein Blick an dessen Beinen.  
Um nicht unverschämt zu wirken war es wichtig, wenigstens in die Richtung eines Hochwohlgeborenen zu schauen.

Der Prinz steuerte unaufhaltsam auf das einladende Bett zu. Nein – um genau zu sein, war das Bett an sich eigentlich weniger einladend, wohl aber das, was es beinhaltete.  
Unter der dünnen weißen, leicht fleckigen Decke zeichnete sich deutlich die zartgliedrige Gestalt seines Dieners ab. Sein Gesicht war an sich blass und ziemlich verschwitzt, seine Wangen und Augen indes gerötet.  
So wie es aussah, hatte der Akt zuvor ausgesprochen verheißungsvoll begonnen. Nun war es an der Zeit, ihn angemessen fortzusetzen und vor allem zu vollenden.

Frank blieb unvermittelt stehen.  
Woher kamen diese unangebrachten Gedanken? Immerhin war es sein hohlwangiger, staksiger und ausgesprochen düsterer Untergebener, von welchem man nicht gerade behaupten konnte, dass er mit überschwängliche Freundlichkeit oder Lebensfreude gesegnet war.  
Er blinzelte verwirrt und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
Gedanken? Nein, da war noch etwas anderes.  
Er hob den Kopf und starrte seinem Untergebenen direkt in die Augen.  
Als würde ihn eine unsichtbare Macht bei der Hand nehmen, setzte er sich in Bewegung.  
Er setzte sich rittlings auf den scheinbar noch immer Schock-erstarrten Mann.

Riff Raff selbst war nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen.  
Zwar fühlte er das Gewicht seines Herren auf sich ruhen, aber dennoch war sein gesamter Körper wie gelähmt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Bislang war ihm der Prinz mit kontinuierlicher Nichtachtung begegnet – es sei denn, es handelte sich um körperliche oder psychische Akte der Bestrafung und Demütigung – aber körperlicher Kontakt ohne Bestrafung war bisher undenkbar gewesen.  
Vielleicht wollte der Prinz ihn auch für das, was hinter seinem Rücken geschehen war bestrafen, diesmal aber nur auf eine andere Art und Weise?  
Riff Raff wusste darauf keine sinnvolle Antwort. Das einzige, was er in diesem Moment sah, waren die dunkelgrünen, voller Lust funkelnden Augen, welche ihn intensiv fokussierten.

Ohne Vorwarnung schoss Franks Arm hervor und angelte behände den BH von Riff Raffs Kopf.  
„Den werden wir nicht brauchen", raunte er und beugte sich vor.  
Er fühlte, dass sich der Körper des Mannes unter ihm anspannte und sah das pure Entsetzen in dessen Augen.  
Diese Augen – so wundervoll blau und geheimnisvoll, mit langen geschwungenen Wimpern, tief in den ausgemergelten Augenhöhlen gelegen – Augen, welche so viele verschiedene Emotionen zu zeigen vermochten. Emotionen, von denen Frank bisher – abgesehen von purer Berechnung – nur Qual, Entsetzen und Demut zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es musste noch andere Emotionen geben und Frank war mehr als gewillt, eben diese herauszubekommen.

Der Mund seines Dieners war leicht geöffnet. Er schien schlecht Luft zu bekommen, da er irgendwie schwer atmete. Vielleicht war er auch nur leicht erregt…  
Frank vermutete letzteres.

„Shh, ganz ruhig", flüsterte er und begann mit seiner rechten Hand, die blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem blassen Gesicht zu streichen.  
Die Haut fühlte sich unerwartet weich und zart an. Fast wie Pfirsich-Haut…

Frank konnte nicht länger an sich halten und presste seine Lippen auf den leicht geöffneten Mund unter ihm.

Oh, verdammt!  
Das fühlte sich unglaublich gut an!

Die zwar schmalen, aber dennoch weichen Lippen öffneten sich ohne Widerstand und gewährten seiner Zunge Einlass.  
Franks Zunge begann den freigegebenen Raum zu erforschen und musste zu erstaunt feststellen, dass auch sein Gegenüber über eine überaus bewegliche und feinfühlige Zunge verfügte.  
Er zog die Bettdecke leicht zurück – nur soweit, dass der Oberkörper seines Opfers frei lag – und begann mit seinen Fingern, die langsam steif werdenden Brustwarzen zu umfahren.

Riff Raff versuchte sich aufzubäumen, blieb aber erfolglos.  
Sein Körper reagierte wie fixiert auf alles, was sein Herr mit ihm tat.  
Er war nicht nur ein Prinz, sondern wirklich ein König auf diesem Gebiet – das musste Riff Raff ihm zugestehen. Wie sollte er dem entkommen?  
Es war einfach zu schön…


	3. Chapter 3

Franks Lippen begannen, den Hals seines Untergebenen zu erkunden. Er arbeitete sich weiter vor und saugte sich voll Wonne am Schlüsselbein fest.  
Oh, was für ein wundervolles Gefühl! Keine wabbelige Haut, keine im Weg hängende Haare – nur das, was man verlangt.  
Seine Hände strichen über den Oberkörper und… sein Kopf hob sich erschrocken.

Er blickte auf den Oberkörper und stockte.  
Wie dünn der Mann unter ihm war! Unglaublich! Wie konnte man so überleben? Hatte _er_ das zu verantworten?  
In seinen Augen hatten seine Untertanen immer genug Essen erhalten – es sei denn, es gab einen begründeten Grund zur Bestrafung und seine Bestrafungen waren immer begründet.  
Also hatte der Mann anscheinend zu oft gegen ihn rebelliert.  
Aber _so_ dünn?

Franks schlechtes Gewissen verflog so schnell, wie es gekommen war.  
Diese weiße, elfenbeinartige, fast durchsichtige Haut erschien ihm vollkommen.  
Es war, als hätte niemals jemand dieses unschuldige, gemäldeartige Gewebe berührt. Perfekt!  
Seine Zunge begann, die Brustwarzen zu umkreisen.  
Sein Diener stöhnte leicht, aber er schien es ersticken zu wollen.  
Frank lächelte dunkel und begann, an den schon steifen Brustwarzen zu knabbern.

Riff Raff bäumte sich auf.  
Er wollte das nicht!  
Er wollte keines der Opfer sein, welches sein Herr jeden Abend nach Hause brachte, verführte und dann für ‚weitere Experimente' ‚auf Eis legen' ließ.  
Er wusste, dass der Prinz auch seine Schwester schon verführt hatte, was ihm persönlich im Nachhinein eine recht arbeitsreiche und nahrungsarme Woche eingebracht hatte, nachdem er seine Meinung dazu unüberlegt kundgetan hatte. Doch nun war er selbst direkt betroffen.  
Er wollte es nicht!  
Er wollte diese sinnlichen Küsse nicht, dieses Anfassen seines – in seinen Augen zugegebenermaßen recht unansehnlichen – Körpers, diese nicht ernst gemeinte Zärtlichkeit, die nur der permanent geforderten Befriedigung des Prinzen dienen sollte.  
Er wollte das nicht!

Doch oh Heilige Monde, wieso fühlte es sich nur so berauschend an? Es war wie eine Sucht! Wie hieß es so treffend auf der Erde? Einmal von der verbotenen Frucht gekostet…

Frank bemerkte mit tiefster Zufriedenheit den inneren Zwiespalt des Mannes unter ihm.  
Halt.  
_Mann_?  
Bisher hatte er seinen Untergebenen niemals als ein geschlechtliches Wesen betrachtet. Er erschien ihm immer nur unauffällig und unheimlich, was Frank das Gefühl gab, Riff Raff sei asexuell.  
Doch nun, da er die geballte – oder besser gestählte – Männlichkeit seines Dieners durch die Decke gegen seinen Bauch gepresst spürte, waren alle Zweifel restlos ausgemerzt.

Oh, das fühlte sich vielversprechend an!  
Frank konnte seine eigene Erregung nunmehr kaum noch unterdrücken.  
Sein Mund begann, sich den Weg über die ausgesprochen definierten Rippenbögen in Richtung der zu erwartenden Überraschung zu tasten.

„_Ah", _Riff Raff versuchte, sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, scheiterte aber miserabel. Sein gesamter Körper begann unter den leichten Küssen und Liebkosungen zu prickeln und zu beben. Es fühlte sich an, als sei er einer Ohnmacht nahe: diese kleinen elektrischen Impulse, welche seinen Organismus stimulierten, wie tausende und abertausende kleiner Nadeln.  
Seine Augen waren feucht und er war nicht in der Lage, seine flatternden Augenlider unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Riff Raff schloss seine Augen ganz fest und stöhnte.  
Seine Hände griffen ohne Überlegung in Franks Haar. Er versuchte, den Kopf des Prinzen fester an sich und mehr in Richtung seiner Erektion zu drücken, doch plötzlich stoppten die Küsse.

Franks Mund ruhte noch immer auf seiner Haut direkt neben seinem Bauchnabel, aber Riff Raff bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Er versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen und es gelang ihm halbwegs, das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes auf ein normales Ausmaß zu reduzieren.

Frank hob langsam seinen Kopf, so dass Riff Raffs Hände ohne weiteres Zutun zur Seite rutschten.  
Er sah seinem Diener lange und intensiv in die Augen – sein Blick alles andere als liebevoll.

Diese wundervollen blauen Augen waren plötzlich weit aufgerissen und blickten ihn angsterfüllt und in abwartender Anspannung an.  
Für kurze Zeit war Frank gewillt, seinem normalen Muster im Umgang mit seinem Untergebenen zu folgen, wenn er sich Ungehorsam gegenübersah und seine eigene Wut darüber die Oberhand gewann, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück.  
Nein, diese Art der Emotion kannte er zur Genüge und auch wenn er nicht behaupten konnte, dass er die Befriedigung, welche er in der Regel dadurch erfuhr nicht genießen würde, merkte er, dass es diesmal anders war.  
Er wollte etwas Neues. Er wollte diesen Augen andere Emotionen entlocken. Emotionen, die bisher vermutlich nur ein Wesen jemals entdecken durfte.

Oh, diese Hinterhältigkeit! Wie konnten sie nur! Hinter seinem königlichen Rücken! In seinem königlichem Schloss!

Nein! Stopp!  
Dies hier war eine ganz andere Sache. Es war die Gelegenheit, das letzte bisschen Widerstand zu brechen. Es war die Gelegenheit, absolute Befriedigung zu erfahren. Es war die Gelegenheit, absolute Befriedigung durch die ‚Nutzung von Eigentum' zu erfahren. Es war die Gelegenheit, dieses düstere Wesen zu brechen und der eigenen Befriedigung in höchstem Maße Genüge zu tun.

Frank presste langsam Riff Raffs Arme auf das Bett und fixierte sie mit seinen Knien.  
Dann gruben sich seine Finger in die blonden Haare und drückten den Kopf mit sanfter Kraft nach unten in das Kissen.  
„Ein bisschen stürmisch, wie?"  
Er lächelte kurz, aber ohne Vorwarnung wurde sein Gesicht mit einem Schlag todernst.  
„Ich bin der Herr."

Riff Raff wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er wusste, dass er im Eifer des Gefechts zu weit gegangen war. Niemals hätte er sich einen solchen Faux Pas erlauben dürfen.  
Der Prinz war sein Herr und Meister und es war ihm nicht gestattet, Hand an einen Hochwohlgeborenen zu legen – egal, in welcher Situation.


End file.
